


St David's Day

by CampbellB1994



Series: Staged Fics [6]
Category: Staged (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Body Worship, David is very glad of his name this morning, I guess I can turn anything into a reason to write smut, M/M, Michael is thankful he's Welsh, Morning Sex, RPF, St David's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Series: Staged Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145702
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	St David's Day

“Do you know what day it is?” David asks, turning onto his side to look at Michael. “Jesus, I’ve just woken up.” He groans, stretching. “What day is it?” David asks again, kissing Michael. “I don’t know. What’s with the quiz?” The welshman asks, turning on his side too. “You’re welsh. You must know.” David scoffs, looking the other man in the eyes. “St David’s day? Already?” It suddenly comes to him. “Yeah, thought we could celebrate it.” David smiles, moving a hand to touch Michael’s face. “What by making bara brith and go for a walk wearing a daffodil?” Michael asks, pressing his hand over David’s. “Or we could celebrate Davids. Well one David in particular.” He leans forward and catches Michael’s lips, making him chuckle. “That’s why you like the holiday.” He pushes David onto his back to deepen the kiss. “And how do we celebrate a David?” He asks, sliding his hands under the man’s shirt. “Good start.” David smiles, bringing his hands to the welshman’s back. “I see.” Michael smirks, pulling the shirt off of him. “So pretty.” Michael moans, kissing down his chest, grazing over one of the man’s nipples. “Fuck.” The man moans, moving his hands up to entangle his fingers in the welshman’s curls. “I guess this is working.” Michael asks him, kissing down and past his belly button to suck a mark into David’s pale skin. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He moans, hand’s moving to the waistband of the man’s boxers. 

Michael lifts his head, looking to David who was gripping onto the sheets with his eyes lidded. “You’re so fucking handsome, you know that right?” Michael tells him, kissing his stomach, then his chest, his collarbone, his neck and finishing with his lips. “Every part of you is fucking amazing.” He adds, sliding his hands in David’s hair. “What do you want?” The man whispers in the scot’s ear, feeling his shiver. “Fuck me.” He whispers back, sliding his hands up and into the man’s curls, tugging on them. “I’m gonna worship every fucking part of your body.” Michael moans, nipping on the bottom of the man’s ear. “I’m not going to stop you.” David says, a little out of breath. The welshman smiles, trailing his kisses down to the man’s collarbone, sucking on it gently. “I’m going to mark every part of you.” He moans, lifting the scot’s knees. “Ready?” David nods, groaning happily as the man pushes in. “Shit, can it be St David’s everyday?” He chuckles, moving his hands over his face. Michael chuckles, covering David’s nipple with his mouth, moving his tongue over it and smiling at the man’s noises. He moves over to the other nipples, feeling David rest his hands on his hips. “What you are doing is amazing… but.” He moves his hips up. “Understood.” Michael smirks starting to move. “That better?” David lets out a moan, scratching up Michael’s back. 

David’s head turns so that he could bury his face in the pillow as he comes closer. “Fucking hell David. You feel so good.” Michael praises, continuing to thrust into the scot. “Let’s see, where have I missed?” He scans the man’s body with his eyes before leaning down to his hip. “Michael.” David moans, feeling the welshman’s teeth bite into the skin of his hip, sucking on it to leave a mark. “How close?” He looks up and back to David. “Touch me.” He moans, words hidden in his shallow breaths. Michael thrusts a few more times, wrapping his hand around David’s length. “Fuck so warm, so beautiful.” He moans, leaning to catch David’s lips. “Thank God you’re welsh.” David moans into the man’s mouth. “Oh thank God you’re called David.” Michael says, moving his lips back down to the man’s neck, his hand moving quicker. “Shit, I’m going to.” David’s stomach tenses, Michael’s mouth moving down to kiss at the light indents of abs. “Fuck me too.” He moans, moving out to hear David whine before thrusting back in and feeling David come undone in his hand. “So fucking amazing.” He says, sucking it off of his fingers, head falling in the scot’s chest as he finishes, David’s arms wrapping around him and kissing his curls. 


End file.
